syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Section (mission)
For the similarly named faction, see Red Section. Teresa Lipan: "We now have a breakdown of the entire Red Section operation. Singularity's real name is Grant Morrill." Lian Xing: "Grant Morrill? Who is he?" Teresa Lipan: "An accountant, believe it or not, who worked for Interpol. He audited budgets for classified projects. Turns out he did more than audit them, he kept personal copies of everything he saw, lining up future targets. Five years ago he left Interpol and got funding. We have no idea how. He purchased Aeroscience Integrated Technologies in Helsinki and created Red Section. From scratch." Lian Xing: "His own personal army." Walkthrough Advance towards the forklift with Lian, and operate the switch to raise it. Climb up and Lian will follow. Give her a boost and a cutscene will play. You must now provide Lian with cover. Switch to the MB-150 and use the darts to quickly nuke the enemies. Make sure you target and destroy the searchlight as well. A few snipers will spawn while enemies on the ground arrive too. Drop whoever threatens Lian and another cutscene will play. Look around for a dead enemy carrying a keycard. Use it to open the locked office and get the grenades inside. Hit the button you see and exit, then head for the crane. Get Lian to lift you and shimmy to the far side. Drop into the truck and investigate its cargo. A squad of enemies will now appear outside. Climb back out from the roof and use your knife on them. Break out the weapons if you are spotted. Locate the ladder and climb up to access the second level. Another few enemies will spawn here. Take them down and destroy the vent cover to enter a room which has a wall switch. Replenish your weapon ammo here and hit the switch, then go back the way you came from. When the fan stops spinning, snap to the wall and a large contingent of enemies will assault you. Snipe them, and then go to the door at the far end. Use the zipline and drop down. This part will be a bit challenging. The last enemy is wearing electronic armour, so use EDT darts and the taser to disable it before attacking him with conventional weapons. You can also call on Lian to cover you for a few seconds. When he drops dead, the level ends. Hidden Evidence * From the starting point there is a truck to your right, in the area where you boost Lian. You must crawl under the truck to find a door on the side of the trailer. Evidence is just inside this side door. You can open the back of the truck to get out. * After "examining the cargo" of the other truck (and making 3 kills) go down the skinny alleyway and up the ladder onto the roof (and kill the patrol). Before going through the door, take note of the crates at the end, left of the door. There is a vent cover behind the crates. Destroy the crates and shoot the lock, then crawl through the vent. You come out into an area; look into the first recess on your right and find the evidence. * The last piece of evidence is picked up in the middle of battle with the final boss of this stage. Run around behind to the other side of the trailer, and climb on top of the first stack of crate. The evidence is on top of the stack. You can ask Lian for cover fire if need be. Trivia * This is the first level in Dark Mirror to introduce the anti-static armour. Goofs * When Lian first starts shimmying across the roof, an enemy thug is holding an M-16 with which he attacks her. In gameplay, this such weapon has magically disappeared and the player can only find an SSP90. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions